


DC Apartments

by Jaybirds_Night



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Apartment AU, Gen, Humor, more characters to be added later on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: When Stephanie moved into her new apartment she wasn't expecting to be welcomed into the community so quickly. Well, 'welcomed' was a stretch. It was more like being dragged in kicking and screaming. But seriously, how was she to know her fellow apartment owners were crazy?!





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> New multi chapter story following Stephanie as she tries to cope with the craziness that is her whole apartment complex. 
> 
> I apologize ahead of time for any typos/grammatical errors

After graduating from Gotham University Stephanie Brown left the dreary city to explore the distant horizons. Eventually this quest of hers lead to Central city, a bright, cheerful place that was the polar opposite of Gotham. She immediately fell in love with the atmosphere and genuine kindness that seemed to radiate off a majority of the populace. This was where she wanted to live.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Stephanie took up temporary residence at a cheap hotel near the more unsavory part of town. She wasn’t about to complain, she had more urgent matters to attend to. The first of those being a job. 

Stephanie had studied in psychology, among other sciences, but finding a long-term career like that would take time. Starting small was the only option. 

Mulling over ideas the young women aimlessly weaved her way through the vast city. She didn't know how long she'd been wandering for when a bright red sign with 'Help Wanted' spelled out in white block letters caught her eye.  

Peering up at the larger sign above the entrance she read the name Jitters. _A café, huh. I guess I could pull off barista,_ she thought with a smirk. Apparently Jitters was a bit short handed, leading her to be hired on the spot once finishing the quick interview.  

On her way out someone called out her name. Stopping, she turned and came face to face with a person she'd least expect to see outside of Gotham. Her best friend, Tim Drake. 

"Tim!" She squealed, launching herself at him and pulling him into her arms. "Where the hell 'ave you been?" 

"Where have I been? I think I should be asking _you_ that." Tim chuckled at the playful pout his friend gave. 

"Touché. But if we're going to be retelling our adventures of the past months then I recommend we sit down and get comfortable." 

Sitting at a small booth in the corner of café they started catching each other up on recent events in their lives and sharing a few laughs at old memories. During the time they spent chatting Stephanie had learned why Tim was in Central. About three months prior her friend had gotten into a nasty argument with his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, that ended with him quitting the company. Tim seemed to have had the same idea as her after that and left Gotham. She didn't bother asking what the argument was about since it was obviously still a sensitive topic. However, that was soon pushed aside for an overflowing amount of joy once he told her he got a job as S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 It was close to five when the duo walked back to Stephanie's hotel. As they stood beneath the flickering lights of the neon sign Tim handed her a piece of paper. 

Pinching it between her thumb and pointer finger she inspected the jumble of letters and numbers of an address. She raised a brow, "What's this?" 

"My address and apartment number. You told me you need a place to stay, right? Well, my building has a few vacancies at the moment, plus rent is cheap," Tim shrugged nonchalantly. 

Stephanie broke into a beaming smile as she once again embraced her friend. "Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you?" 

"More than the color purple."

"Damn straight." 


	2. A New Start: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie moves in and Tim gives her an ominous warning

After a thirty minute cab ride Stephanie hopped out, paying the driver and retrieving her baggage from the trunk. The apartment complex was only two stories, but length wise took up a good chunk of the street. When she entered the small lobby Tim was already waiting for her.  

"Morning Steph," he greeted through a yawn, which she couldn't help rolling her eyes at. Her friend clearly hadn't grown out of his ever lasting battle with sleep. "I called the landlord last night and got your keys. You start paying rent next month."

Giving a thumbs Stephanie followed him upstairs to her new apartment, number 24. 

Taking notice of the plaque opposite hers she grinned. "We're right across the hall from each other! It's fate!" 

Tim snorted in amusement as he unlocked 24, holding the door open for her. 

"Such a gentlemen." Stepping past him she began her investigation, stroking her chin as she did. "Nice, very nice," she murmured every now and again before finally returning to Tim. "I'll take it." 

"You already have."

Steph frowned, "Don't ruin the moment, Timothy." 

 

* * *

 

The remainder of the day was spent helping unpack Steph's humongous suitcase. Tim still didn't understand how she had managed to carry the thing up the stairs, or at all for that matter. 

"I'm just wondering, but why are these apartments so cheap? I mean, it's in the heart of the city. Normally places like these are ridiculously high." 

Tim shrugged, passing her another bundle of clothes. "Probably has to do with the residents themselves." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I'm gonna let you figure that out on your own." 


	3. The residents of #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is starting to understand what Tim meant...

A few days after moving in there's a knock on her door. Knowing it's not Tim she quickly goes to greet the visitor. 

On the other side is a man a little over six feet with piercing blue eyes. Which Stephanie couldn't help feeling slightly terrified of... he was intimidating, alright! 

"H-hi," she stuttered, giving a small wave. 

"Seems we got a shy one," the man smirked, "Welcome to the second floor, the names Leonard." He didn't hold out his hand, but she still got the notion that it was her turn to introduce herself. 

"Stephanie, but you can call me Steph." 

Len hummed, taking a step back from the doorway. "Well Stephanie, I hope you survive your stay here." He then turned, crossing the few feet separating the two sides of the hall to his apartment, number 25. Even after Len had disappeared inside Stephanie stood frozen, trying not to worry about what her neighbor had meant. 

* * *

 Another knock sounds later in the day, this time belonging to a man with messy brown hair and a shy smile.  

"Hello, I'm Barry Allen and I uh... just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood—if you can even call it that—and to make sure Len didn't, you know... scare you." 

Stephanie raised a brow as she pointed past him to the door labeled 25. "Stephanie Brown and if you mean Mr. 'Hope-you-survive-your-stay' over there then I'll give you a five out of ten." 

Barry winced, "Sorry about that. He isn't one for great first impressions." 

"I can tell," she said dryly. "So, any other neighbors I should be worried about?" 

Barry tapped an index finger against his chin, casting a glance down the hall. "Mick possibly? He lives next-door to Len and I. Let's just say he's the reason there's a fire extinguisher outside his apartment, as well as two inside." 

"Wait. You live with Len?" 

Barry nodded, "He's my boyfriend." Stephanie fought the urge to laugh at the fact he was blushing. "A-anyway, I hate to cut it off here, but I have to help Len with dinner. Is there a chance I can stop by later this week?" He asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

Stephanie felt a surge of something that could only be described as warmth wash over her. "Of course! Come over anytime you like. Well, anytime after ten that is..." 

Barry chuckled as he backed away toward his own door, "I'll be sure to remember that. Have a good night, Stephanie." 

"You too, Barry," she replied and closed the door with a soft click.  

* * *

 

Plopping herself down on the bed she pulled out her phone, opening her messages to text Tim. 

 **I think I'm starting to understand what** **u** **meant...**  

 _Who_ _was it_ _?_  

 **Leonard**  

 **N** **early peed my pants he was so scary!** **H** **ow the hell does he have a boyfriend?!**  

 _He seems to have that effect on people._ _H_ _ow Barry came to be his boyfriend_ _though_ _is one of the worlds_ _greatest_ _mysteries._  

 **I don’t understand!!!** **Barry is a precious cinnamon roll <3 He's ****2** **adorable and innocent for this world!**  

 _You read too much fanfiction_  

 **It gives me life. Like** **u** **and coffee.**  

 _Ha. Ha. Very funny_  

 **It's creepy how I can tell u r being sarcastic even w/out hearing your voice**  

 _It's a gift ;)_  

 **Anyway. I'd just like** **2** **point out that** **u** **forgot to mention I** **live across the hall from a human fire hazard!**  

 _By "human fire hazard" do you mean Mick?_  

 **Yes**  

 _You met him and survived?!_  

 **Barry told me about him** **.** **I didn't actually see the dude.**  

 _Oh thank god_  

**… I** **kinda** **want to ask but at the same time I really don't want to know**

_Wise choice_


	4. Describe Life in One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's thoughts on her new neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters will be moving in later on but I'm going to stick with these peeps first.

If Stephanie had to choose a word to describe her life right now it would be insane (and that's putting it nicely).

Besides herself, Tim and Barry were probably the sanest. Everyone else? Completely past the point of what should be considered a normal human being.  
The first floor, which consisted of apartments 11 through 19—apparently whoever built the place forgot how to count—currently had six residents.

* * *

 

Dr. Caitlin Snow of S.T.A.R Labs was very serious and had a glare cold enough to make you shiver. Yet, against all odds she happened to be friend's with Barry, Tim and Cisco—a coworker. Who would of thunk it?

Artemis (last name still a mystery) had the appearance of a body builder, a slight Greek accent and was the most intimidating person Stephanie had ever laid eyes on. The Greek easily over took Leonard on the terrifying meter, which was kind of embarrassing when she thought about it. Unfortunately, her encounter with Artemis ended with Stephanie almost passing out. Apparently, Artemis had been hanging out at Jason's and the ass forgot to inform the she-hulk that Stephanie would be stopping by for milk. She had just stepped foot in the kitchen when Artemis snuck up behind her and threw her into a choke hold. That near death experience had given Stephanie the ability to feel sympathy whenever watching WWE or anything of the sort.

Dinah Lance, competitive boxer/martial artist/self defense teacher and over all badass. Stephanie loved the women from the moment she witnessed Dinah kick an ex to the curb, both figuratively and literally. Despite her newly formed bond with Dinah there was a part of her personality that made Stephanie wary. Her explosive temper.  
"If that top blows, or even looks like it's gonna blow, you better run like hell," — quote Roy (Stephanie took that life lesson seriously, along with the rest of complex).

Dr. Pamela "Ivy" Isley, an incredible biochemist and botanist that might as well of been a model. How that women could walk down the street without men falling at her feet was beyond her. Although, if she had to guess, it was probably because Ivy had a very strong 'look at me and I'll kick you in the balls' type aura.

Dr. Harleen "Harley" Quinzel, Ivy's roommate and supposed girlfriend (another of the great mysteries of their complex). Harley was the type of blond that took the whole "stupid blond chick" stereotype and put it through the paper shredder. The enigma that made up Harley Quinzel was not only a certified psychologist, but a motherfucking Olympic level gymnast. If that wasn't already impressive, she even had an amazing sense of humor. Stephanie considered it a sign that the two of them would get along just fine.

Stephanie didn't know much about Wally West except that he's Barry's cousin (or was it nephew?) and studying some type of science at the university. Every now and again she'd see him going out on runs while leaving for work. He was never hard miss because of his striking hair color. It looked almost like someone had lit a match it was so bright.

So far everyone seemed decently normal. Except, for whatever cruel reason fate had, all the real crazies were on her floor.

Right at the top of the stairwell was #20. The girl living there was a mystery all in herself. No one knew where (or if) she worked or really anything about her. Except the fact she's creepy and that her name was Raven—no last name, just... Raven.

#21 or 'Satan's lair' (as Stephanie had so accurately dubbed it) was home to Rose Wilson. A possible sociopath with mood swings that put PMS to shame. So far Rose had contributed numerous times to Stephanie's 'mysteries of the DC apartment complex' list. It was unsettling to say the least.

Next door to Steph in #22 were Jason Todd and Roy Harper. Two roommates that Stephanie, for the life of her remaining sanity, still couldn’t figure out whether they’re dating, or just really close friends.

Jason, aside from being a smart ass, was a huge nerd. Maybe even more than Tim. He loved literature so much that the whole back wall of his shared apartment was lined with bookshelves, all of which are overflowing. The scary part? Jason had read and re-read every. Single. One.

On the other hand, Roy enjoyed building and inventing weird contraptions that, for the most part, resembled weapons of mass destruction. More likely than not they would soon explode or randomly burst into flames (sometimes both). It's thanks to the amount of times the fire alarm’s triggered that the entirety (minus Steph) of the complex have since formed the horrible habit of ignoring it. What the hell was wrong with them? What if there was an actual fire? Stephanie would need to do something about this, sooner rather than later.

Directly across the hall from her in #25 was yet another apartment housing two men. The adorkable Barry Allen and Grade A asshole, Leonard Snart.

Discovering that the sweet, innocent Barry Allen poked around crime scenes and solved murders as a CSI had blown Stephanie's mind. To be able to stare at a gruesome scene for hours, days on end and still be able to smile like he did without having to fake it told her that Barry was made for the job. Aside from that, the massive amounts of food the lanky man inhaled on a daily basis freaked her out... and maybe made her a bit jealous.

Leonard Snart or should she say Snark? That definitely fit the man's personality to a T. Not only was Len a sarcastic bastard that loved pushing peoples buttons, but had a hobby of making puns. As if he couldn't get anymore insufferable. However, he was a excellent cook so if it meant getting leftovers she had to suck it up and deal with him.

Next door to the left of Len and Barry in #27 lived a brute of a man by the name of Mick Rory. His preferred form of communication was through a series of growls, grunts, snarls, etc. instead of actually using his words. The noises kind of reminded Steph of a bear, or really pissed of dog. Either way the only person fluent in 'Mickish/Mickinese’ (the term still being up for debate) was Leonard. He's also the only one capable of calming down Mick if—whenever he decided to go all reverse fireman on their asses. Yes, that was an legitimate concern in her life now.

Finally, to the right of 25 in apartment #23, lived Tim Drake. Her best friend, savior and current giver of this death sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin - #11
> 
> Artemis (from the wonder women series) - #14
> 
> Dinah - #16
> 
> Harley and Ivy - #17
> 
> Wally - #18
> 
> Raven - #20
> 
> Rose - #21
> 
> Jason and Roy - #22
> 
> Tim - #23
> 
> Stephanie - #24
> 
> Barry and Len - #25
> 
> Mick - #27


	5. Shouting match at 6 a.m.

Stephanie is woken up by shouting coming from next door. 

"What the fuck are you making?!" 

"Eggs." 

"Those are not eggs! Those are lumps of coal!" 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now eat the damn eggs, Jay!" 

"Hell no! I am not getting food poisoning because of you!" 

Shoving in a pair of earbuds and selecting her yoga playlist she tuned them out. There was still a good ten minutes left before she had to get ready for work and damn her if she refused waste them.  

It felt like she had only just closed her eyes when the phone goes off, blaring Tim's assigned ringtone directly in her ear. Moaning loudly into her pillow she picked up. 

' _What the hell are they screaming about?_ ' 

“Do I not get a hello?” she said, voice groggy. 

She can practically hear Tim rolling his eyes. ‘ _Hello, Steph. Now care to enlighten me on what's happening next door?_ ’ 

“Uh. Burnt eggs?” 

' _Roy must be cooking again_ ,' he said, as if it explained everything. 

“And that's bad because...?” 

' _He’s a terrible cook and should never be allowed in the kitchen_.' 


	6. House Warming Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets a house warming gift from one of the residents of apartment 17.

Nearly a week and a half after her arrival Stephanie opened the door to find a gorgeous women with long fiery hair standing at her doorstep. She must have been staring because the women suddenly cleared her throat.  

She blinked, snapping out of the daze. "O-oh, sorry. You kinda surprised me there... Uh, I don't think we've met. My names Stephanie but everyone calls me Steph." She extended her hand in greeting. 

The women gave a small smile and shifted the potted plant in her arms—which Stephanie hadn't noticed until now. "Ivy," she replied and glanced down at the outstretched hand. "I'd shake your hand, but as you can see mine are full." 

Stephanie smiled back as she let her arm fall to her side. "It's alright, I'm not really one for traditional greetings anyway," she paused, shifting uncomfortably, "I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but is there a reason you’re here? And so early?" 

"I apologize, this was the only time I could come up to welcome you," Ivy held out the potted fern, "and give you this. Think of it as a house warming gift." 

Her eyes widened a bit as she took the plant into her arms. "T-thank you," she stuttered, "Uh, would you like to come in for drink? The non-alcoholic kind, though. It's too early to be getting drunk." 

Ivy chuckled, clearly amused by her rambling. "I'm afraid I have to decline, but maybe we could try again some other time?" 

Stephanie nodded, struggling to give a thumbs up with the pot in her hands. "Sounds like a plan!" 

 

* * *

 

After work Tim stopped by and was currently staring at the fern on the windowsill. 

"I see Ivy stopped by this morning," Tim blurted. 

Stephanie gaped, turning to face him. "How the hell—who told you?!" 

"No one. I knew because of the plant wasn't there yesterday and Ivy gave me one too when I first moved in. Except mine was a cactus." 

"Still! Who's to say I didn't buy it myself?" Stephanie argued. 

Tim raised a brow, shooting her a knowing look. 

She sighed, "Who am I kidding. I can barely take care of myself! How does she expect me to take care of a plant?!" 


	7. Hall blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to move hallway blockage safely.

Stephanie rounded the corner toward the staircase to find Dinah standing in front of sprawled out Wally on the floor. 

"What's up with him?" Steph asked, approaching the other women.  

Dinah shrugged, "Don't know. He was already like this when I got here." 

"You think he's dead?" 

Dinah raised a brow, a devilish smirk curling her lips. "There's only one way to find out. You want to do the honors." 

Stephanie grinned, "Thought you'd never ask." Dinah stepped back, giving her the room she needed. With the toe of her boot Steph prodded Wally's side, "Hey Wally, the fridge is empty." 

The college student's brow creased at her words and then suddenly, his eyes shot open. "What do you mean the fridge is empty?!" He exclaimed, pushing himself up. "I just went to the store!" 

Dinah hummed, satisfied, "guess that answers your question." 

Wally gave the two women a confused look as Steph nodded.


	8. Twins?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is in for a big surprise when walking into apartment #22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so for some reason I switched Red Arrow and Arsenals places. So Arsenal is the one with the kid and nickname is 'red'... I'm too lazy to try and fix it so your just gonna have to ignore that small (massive) detail.  
> This is why you shouldn't write at 2 in the morning.

Today happened to be one of those days that Steph ended up next door for some reason or another. Having let herself in (no she did not break in. Jason had given her a key) the otherwise oblivious women strode into the kitchen only to immediately wish she hadn't. 

Sitting at the counter was Roy, but there was also another Roy standing next to him. Sitting-Roy appeared to be missing his right arm of all things, cut off above the elbow.

"Dammit Red! How the fuck did Lian manage to get apple juice in the circuits?!" Standing-Roy asked, Stephanie just now noticing the metal arm in his hands. 

"I already told you, I don't know! I didn't even notice until it shorted out." 

Standing-Roy groaned, face palming himself with the metal arm. "This is going to be a nightmare to fix." 

"What the hell?" She said, voice finally returning. Both Roy's snapped to attention, neither having been aware of her presence until now. 

"Oh. Hi Steph." Standing-Roy waved the metal hand at her, the other doing so with his stump. 

"Why are there two of you? Wait. Did you clone yourself?! Oh god, that's just what the world needs right now. An army of Roy Harper's to blow everything up with some toaster of mass destruction." 

The 'Roy's' looked at each other while Stephanie continued to ramble on about how they could destroy the world and then burst out laughing. 

Stephanie stopped, "What's so funny?" 

"Really, Steph? Clones? We're twins, you goofball," Roy wheezed from laughter. 

Stephanie blinked, letting the words register and then face-palmed. "I've been watching too much sci-fi." 

Red, the twin with the prosthetic arm, smirked. "You think?" 

"Put a sock in it, Bucky." 

Roy snorted. 

"I wasn't kidding about the blowing shit up part, though," she said, eyeing the metal arm. "So, can you really trust him with that?" 

Red raised a brow and gave his brother a confused look. "I mean, he built it, so yeah. I trust him." 

Her jaw dropped. "Are you trying to tell me, Roy—sets off the fire alarm at least once a week—Harper actually built something that didn't explode?!" 

Roy let out an offended 'hey', but was ignored as Red nodded, not even attempting to hide the smirk curling his lips. 

"It's a miracle," Steph breathed, dumbfounded. "The world must know of this great achievement." She then ran off before the twins could stop her to inform "the world", or rather the complex of her mind blowing discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie Brown - 2nd floor, apartments 24  
> Tim Drake - 2nd floor, apartment 23


End file.
